


You’re Too Cute

by SilverRhayn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fear, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, One Shot, a single (1) F bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRhayn/pseuds/SilverRhayn
Summary: This, Logan thinks, is a pretty fucked up game of hide-and-seek.
Kudos: 17





	You’re Too Cute

**Author's Note:**

> In response to my writing challenge from @treblemaker-xp on Tumblr for a fluff to angst prompt

Logan let out another whimper as his abused back hit the wall behind him. He brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, trying to make himself as small as possible.

He could hear the footsteps coming closer.

Fear and terror filled him to his core as a shadow appeared. Logan immediately bit his tongue and tried to quiet his sniffles as best he could. His breathing quickened as the human the shadow belonged to appeared.

“Come on out, my little pet,” he said, his voice sickly smooth and striking even more terror into Logan's heart, “we aren’t done playing yet.”

The footsteps grew closer and Logan closed his eyes, willing himself to disappear as more tears fell and stung his cut cheeks. He gripped his legs tighter, wincing as he put pressure on the bruises.

And then the footsteps stopped.

“I know you’re in here, pet. Don’t try hiding from me for too long, now, we still have many more games to play.” He purred.

Logan ducked his head and prayed that the chair hid him well enough.

The footsteps started again. Coming closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Until…

“Found you pet.” And the chair that had been hiding him as dragged away. Logans eyes went wide with fear and he shrunk back even further into the corner. His captor stared down at him, a smirk plastered to his face and a glint in his eye.

“Awww, you’re too cute like that. All curled up in fear.” He cooed, “Too bad you couldn’t hide well enough. Blood leaves a nice little trail…but is so very hard to clean up, pet.”

And when those hands came down to grab him, Logan knew he was fucked.

Again.


End file.
